memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Figure of speech
Metaphors are a common quotation, a figure of speech, usually offering a piece of wisdom in reference to a present situation. Idioms have phrasing that have figurative meaning often unrelated to the actual phrasing, while proverbs are commonly sourced from folklore, historical allusion, or tribal memories. Adages "Look before you leap" ( ) ::Claimed to be an antiquated adage by Seven of Nine. "Captain goes down with the ship" ( ) ::Kathryn Janeway also considered this one of three things to remember about being a starship captain on one occasion. ( ) Picard also once referenced an old horse trainer's adage about putting too much weight on a young back. ( ) Aphorisms "A watched pot never boils." ( ) "The left hand does not know what the right hand is doing" ( ) "one cannot cheat fate" ( ) Blessings Bajoran "Blessed be the Prophets" ( ) Children of the Son "May the blessings of the son be upon you" ( ) "Blessed be the son" ( ) Drayan "May this day find you at peace and leave you with hope" ( ) Human "Peace in your heart, fortune in your steps" ( ) ::This phrase was in use among the Rubber Tree People, and attributed to the spirits of their people. "may the wind be at our backs" ( ) Yash-El "Dream not of today" ( ) ::Described as a "night blessing". Vulcan "Live long and prosper" "Peace and long life" "May your journey be free of incident" ( ) Other and of unknown origin While impersonating Tuvok, a Vulcan, Mobar adopted the blessing "May the deities bless you" as part of his persona. ( ) "May the Great Bird of the Galaxy bless your planet" ( ) Idioms Between a rock and a hard place Being "between a rock and a hard place" is an Earth idiom, meaning that someone is in a situation where he or she can choose between two alternatives, and neither of them are acceptable. In 1986, Bob Briggs told Gillian Taylor, they're "between a rock and a hard place" regarding the fate of George and Gracie. ( ) Burning the midnight oil "Burning the midnight oil" was an Earth idiom meaning staying up late at night working or studying. In 2143, A.G. Robinson, who got to be the first Human to test the NX-Alpha test vehicle, told Jonathan Archer that he didn't get this assignment because he tried too hard, "burning the midnight oil" in the simulator eighteen to twenty hours a day. ( ) In 2374, Chakotay asked Captain Kathryn Janeway if she had been "Burning the midnight oil", after she, amongst others, had reported late for duty. ( ) In 2376, when Reginald Barclay was, late at night, pursuing the possibility of contacting the , Commander Peter Harkins asked if he was "burning the midnight oil". ( ) That same year, Janeway, who was working very late one night in the mess hall, told Neelix that she was "just burning the midnight oil", to which Neelix replied that it was way past midnight. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2364, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered Miles O'Brien to bypass the secondary plasma inducer, which required O'Brien to realign the entire power grid, stating "''we're all going to be burning the midnight oil on this one." Data, who overheard O'Brien, told him that that would be inadvisable because any "attempt to ignite a petroleum product on this ship at 0:00 hours would activate the fire suppression system."'' ( ) Can't see the forest for the trees To say one "can't see the forest for the trees" was an Earth idiom, meaning that one was so caught up in small details that they weren't able to see the bigger picture. In 2373, Miles O'Brien felt he hadn't been able to see the forest for the trees when it was Rom who explained to him that the modifications that he had been making to equipment on Deep Space 9 on the orders of a Pah-wraith that had possessed his wife were designed to turn the station into a chroniton array aimed at the Bajoran wormhole, one which could kill the Prophets. ( ) C'est la vie "C'est la vie" (French: "that's life") is a Human idiom, meaning bad things happen, it's the way of life. In 2285, when Admiral James Kirk self-destructed the USS Enterprise, killing most of Kruge's Klingon crew on board, he told the Commander on the surface of the Genesis planet: "Sorry about your crew, but as we say on Earth, ...'c'est la vie.'" ( ) Chicken and the egg The "chicken and the egg" was a paradox, usually posed as the question, "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" In an alternate anti-time future created by Q, retired captain Jean-Luc Picard, used the question of the chicken the egg as a metaphor to explain the paradox of the anti-time anomaly to Geordi La Forge, Beverly Picard, Data, and William Riker aboard the . ( ) In 2372, B'Elanna Torres described establishing communication with a duplicate of the by getting them to recalibrate their comm frequency carrier wave before they'd first made contact as "the chicken and the egg." ( ) In the 31st century, Jonathan Archer described ' urgent need to restore the original timeline by returning the captain to the 22nd century whilst lacking the technology to do so as "a chicken or the egg problem." ( ) Archer again said "Chicken or the egg" after Daniels had sent back in time to 1944 to stop Vosk's temporal incursions, and it became apparent that the timeline had changed prior to the 1940s, with Lenin's death in 1916. ( ) .}} Falling on deaf ears "Falling on deaf ears" means something that some believe should be heeded is not. Weyoun once told Major Kira that her pleas to have Rom not executed for terrorism would fall on deaf ears. ( ) In 2372, Neelix believed diplomatic negotiation with the Botha might fall on deaf ears. ( In 2374, The Doctor complained that his requests for a larger sickbay were falling on deaf ears. ' ) For all the tea in China "For all the tea in China" means something is so important to a person, he or she wouldn't exchange it for even the most precious things in the world. In 1986, Gillian Taylor told time traveler Admiral James Kirk, when he explained to her that they want to bring George and Gracie to the 23rd century, and asked her if she's curious about the details, she said, "I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in China." ( ) I couldn't fill your shoes "I couldn't fill your shoes" was a Human idiom, describing one being in a bad situation, which the other person couldn't bear. In 2286, Leonard McCoy told Spock, when he suffered from memory loss after being resurrected, "What I mean is I may have carried your soul, but I sure couldn't fill your shoes," to which Spock replied, "My shoes?" ( ) If we play our cards right "If we play our cards right" was a Human idiom, meaning "if things go well". In 1986, Admiral James T. Kirk used this idiom when talking to Spock, leading Spock to ask "How will playing cards help?" ( ) Media circus "Media circus" was a Human idiom which described a news event where the coverage was out of proportion to the event itself. In 1986, Gillian Taylor described to James T. Kirk the farewell ceremony for George and Gracie as a potential media circus. ( ) Needle in a haystack "Needle in a haystack" was a Human idiom which described the long-lasting search for something in a large variety of possibilities. In 2267, when searching for the Galileo, James T. Kirk remarked that "Finding a needle in a haystack would be child's play." ( ) In 2364, William T. Riker described searching Starfleet records for an instance of someone showering in their clothes as "like looking for a needle in a haystack." ( ) In 2369 while searching for the crash landed runabout in the Gamma Quadrant, Miles O'Brien compared the search with searching a needle in a haystack. O'Brien and Jadzia Dax had to search several planets, two dozen moons, and an asteroid belt. ( ) In 2370, a Paradan replicant of O'Brien commented "Needle in a haystack wouldn't do this job justice" when searching for a fault in Deep Space 9's upper pylons. ( ) In 2373, Jadzia Dax said to Benjamin Sisko "Do the words 'needle in a haystack' mean anything to you?", after the had spent two days unsuccessfully searching the Badlands for cloaked missiles appropriated by the Maquis for a strike against Cardassia. ( ) Penny for your thoughts "Penny for your thoughts" is a Human idiom, meaning that someone is curious about what the other person is thinking. In 2368, Doctor Beverly Crusher used the expression when she wanted to get Jean-Luc Picard to talk to her during a conversation. When Picard asked her if she has one, she told him that the replicator probably has it on file. ( ) In 2369, when Q brought back Picard to the incident at Starbase Earhart in 2327, he told him (acting as a bartender): "Penny for your thoughts? You never told me you were such a lady's man," also jokingly referring to Picard's unsuccessful date with Penny Muroc. ( ) In 2370, Crusher used the expression again, dining with Picard, after they shared thoughts for a time via the psi-wave device on Kesprytt III. ( ) Stone knives and bearskins "Stone knives and bearskins" was a colorful term employed by Spock to describe the 1930s technology he was forced to use to construct a tricorder interface. Vital information was locked within Spock's tricorder: How had Leonard McCoy changed history? Spock was eventually able to construct an appropriate circuit, but retrieved two separate recordings: one in which Edith Keeler lived, and one in which she died. At that point, the improvised interface erupted in sparks and flame, ruining his chance to learn which of the recordings represented McCoy's alteration, and which the correct timeline. ( ) Kathryn Janeway also used this expression when typing on a late 20th century computer keyboard trying to find out information about Henry Starling. ( ) Wash my hands of it "Wash my hands of it" is an expression used to avert a wrong decision, claiming that the person can not be held responsible for it. It comes from the Bible, and was said by Pilate after he sentenced Jesus Christ to crucifixion, for the push of the crowd, however he saw he was apparently innocent. In 2266, Doctor Simon Van Gelder accused Captain James T. Kirk of escaping responsibility by taking him back to the Tantalus colony, and told him, "You smart, button-pushing brass hat. Wash your hands of it. Is that your system? You're both quite sure of yourselves, aren't you?" ( ) Wild goose chase "Wild goose chase" is an expression used to mean futile pursuit or search after something. In 2153, Jonathan Archer told T'Pol "Maybe we're just on a wild goose chase" after their initial attempts to locate a dark matter nebula failed. ( ) In 2268, Leonard McCoy accused Spock of "running off on some wild goose chase halfway across the galaxy," when Kirk, Uhura and Chekov disappeared from Gamma II. Spock replied, "Doctor, I am chasing the captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Chekov, not some wild aquatic fowl." ( ) Later that year, Spock described M-5's diversionary tactics as "pursuing a wild goose." ( ) After Katherine Pulaski was abducted by in 2365, Geordi La Forge believed she planned "to lead Data on a wild goose chase and then recount the story to everyone between here and Alpha Centauri." ( ) In 2367, Data told Doctor Beverly Crusher, that he "could be chasing an untamed ornithoid without a cause," describing this idiom, when examining the clues of Ambassador 's presumed death. Crusher eventually recognized the idiom, and corrected him with its common form. ( ) In 2368, Jean-Luc Picard commented that the 's investigation of a Barolian freighter's activities at Galorndon Core “''may prove to be a wild goose chase''". ( ) In 2369, Picard told Deanna Troi that his continuation of Professor Richard Galen's research was not a case of his taking the Enterprise and its crew on a wild goose chase. ( ) In 2371, Kira Nerys told Tom Riker that if she had hijacked the as he had, she "wouldn't have gone flying off into the middle of Cardassia on some wild goose chase." ( ) In 2372, Kathryn Janeway was concerned that investigating "Planet Hell" might prove to be a wild goose chase. ( ) sight for sore eyes Something was said to be a "sight for sore eyes" when it was pleasing to look at. In 2376, Harry Kim remarked that he would not want to bunk with the great explorers of the past. Tom Paris remarked that that would be a sight for sore eyes. ( ) Shortly thereafter, after making contact with again, Lyndsay Ballard remarked that captain Janeway was a sight for sore eyes. ( ) Later that year, the con artist Dala used the expression sarcastically upon seeing Tuvok. ( ) .}} Be careful what you wish for In 2285, after ""Mr. Adventure" complained that he wanted more challenges, adventure and surprises in his life, Uhura said "be careful what you wish for" and locked him in a closet. ( ) In 2373, upon Tom Paris saying to B'Elanna Torres that he wouldn't mind seeing her Klingon side again, Torres warned him to be careful what he'd wished for. ( ) Second wind Finding a second wind meant regaining energy after a certain activity had gotten tired. During a 2153 engine test aboard Enterprise, field fluctuations dropped to zero, which lead captain Archer to suggest that they had gotten their second wind. That impression was incorrect. ( ) Upon James T. Kirk asking Montgomery Scott if the Enterprise could hold its speed while rushing to the Genesis Planet in 2285, Scott remarked in the affirmative, saying that she had just gotten her second wind. ( ) Joined at the hip This term refered to people being so close as to be insepperable. After the ordeal Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher went through on Kesprytt III, Crusher remarked that she was happy not to be joined to Picard's hip anymore. ( ) In an alternate version of the year 2390 Chakotay and his girlfriend Tessa Osmond were said to be as close as to be joined at the hip. ( ) Metaphors "Pulling the plug" ( ) "The eye of the storm" ( ) "Double dumb ass on you" ( ) ::This "colorful metaphor" had fallen into disuse between 1986 and 2286, as part of a general trend towards less colorful metaphors. "Catching someone with their pants down" ( ) "If you're going to ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prized stallion in the stable" ( ) ::Said to be used where was from. "Targ manure" ( ) Proverbs and sayings Atrean "A child born from parents who love each other will have nothing but goodness in his heart." ( ) Bajoran "He who studies evil is studied by evil." ( ) ::Said to be an old saying. "If you're not fighting them, you're helping them." - In the Bajoran Resistance ( ) "The land and the people are one" ( ) Cardassian "Confession is good for the soul." ( ) "Enemies make dangerous friends." ( ) Denobulan "When in Fellebia, do as the Fellebians do." ( ) Ferengi The Rules of Acquisition performed a function similar to proverbs in Ferengi culture. The following were quoted as Ferengi sayings, but were not stated to be included in the Rules of Acquisition: "Never ask when you can take." ( ) "A good lie is easier to believe than the truth." ( ) "Good things come in small packages" ( ) "Discretion is the better part of valor" ( ) ::Claimed to be an old Ferengi saying by Quark. Founders "To become a thing is to know a thing. To assume its form is to begin to understand its existence." ( ) "The drop becomes the ocean... The ocean becomes the drop..." ( ) Human "A needle in a haystack." ( ; ) "When in Rome... do as the Romans do." ( ; ; ; ) "Fortune favors the bold." ( ) "As healthy as a horse" ( ) "Easy as pie." ( ) "Power corrupts. And absolute power corrupts absolutely." ( ) )}} "You don't kick a man when he's down." ( ) "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." ( ; ) ::Claimed to be Russian in origin by Pavel Chekov. "No good deed goes unpunished." ( ) "Blood is thicker than water." ( ) "Even the eagle must know when to sleep." ( ) ::Used among Chakotay's people. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." ( ) "May you live in interesting times." ( ) ::Described as "an ancient Chinese curse" by Harry Kim. "A stranger is a friend you just haven't met yet." ( ) ::Michael Sullivan speculated that this might be of Irish origin. "Home is wherever you happen to be." ( ) ::Attributed to Kolopak. "The devil finds work for idle hands." ( ) "Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach him to fish and he eats for a lifetime." ( ) "In for a penny, in for a pound" ( ; ) "All good things must come to an end." ( ; ) "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." ( ) "The early bird gets the worm." ( ) ::This was transformed into "The early bird gets the gagh" by the EMH when addressing B'Elanna Torres. ( ) "Best defense is a good offense." ( ) "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." ( ) "The proof is in the pudding." ( ) "Two heads are better than one." ( ) "The ball's in your court." ( ) "A hundred thousand welcomes" ( ) ::Described as an old (in the 19th century) Irish saying. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" ( , ) ::Spock claimed this to be "an arab proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects". "There's a warm wind blowing in from Minicoy" ( ) ::Described by Captain Sisko as an old saying. "Those who can't, coach" ( ) "A man who's always looking over his shoulder is waiting for trouble to find him" ( ) "Time flies when you're having fun" ( ) "Follow your heart" ( ) "The customer's always right" ( ) "To beard the lion in its den" ( ) "Time heals all wounds, but absence makes the heart grow fonder" ( ) "the angels themselves take pleasure in their bodies of light" ::A holographic Lord Byron described this as something that is said. "The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach" ::Attributed by Captain Sisko to his father ''"Wouldn't hurt a fly" ( ) ''"sauce for the goose" ( ) """It never rains but it pours"'' ( ) Various Latin phrases and Biblical allusions served a function similar to proverbs in Human society. established "the die is cast" as a mirror universe Human saying. A cut scene from furthermore mentioned "cut of your jib".}} Jem'Hadar "Obedience brings victory." ( ) "Victory is life" ( ) Klingon "Four thousand throats may be cut in one night by a running man with a knife." ( ) "Only a fool fights in a burning house." ( ) "Revenge is a dish that is best served cold." ( ) "You cannot loosen a man's tongue with root beer." ( ) "A doctor who operates on himself has a petaQ for a patient." ( ) "Today is a good day to die." "Own the day." ( ) In addition, various sayings of Kahless served a function similar to proverbs in Klingon culture. Mikhal Traveler "My course is as elusive as a shadow across the sky." ( ) Romulan "Never turn your back on a Breen." ( ) In addition, a Romulan commander described the fact that Vulcans are incapable of lying as a well-known saying. ( ) Talaxian "Good news has no clothes." ( ) "When the road before you splits in two, take the third path." ( ) "The dream dreams the dreamer." ( ) Vulcan "Only Nixon could go to China." ( ) "One man can summon the future." ( ) ::Among mirror universe Vulcans, this saying was "One man cannot summon the future." ( ) "In accepting the inevitable, one finds peace." ( ) Xindi "It's easier to count the stars in the sky than it is for an aquatic to reach a decision." ( ) "Dealing with reptilians is like bargaining with the sun. You make no progress, and you come away burned." ( ) "Patience is for the dead." ( ) Other and of unknown origin "It's lonely at the top." - Claimed to be an Arachnian saying by Queen Arachnia. "Stay out of harm's way." - Claimed to be a Chinese expression by Harry Kim, but disputed by Tom Paris "Put the shoe on the right foot first, but put the left foot first into the bathtub." - quoted by Jadzia Dax while under the influence of Saltah'na energy spheres. ( ) "There's no time like the past." - In use by crews of 29th century timeships. ( ) "There's no time like the present" - In use by Starfleet's Temporal Mechanics Department in an alternative 2404. ( ) "The early bird that hesitates gets wormed" "Little birds in their nest get along" ( ) "Once a thief" ( ) "Beware Romulans bearing gifts" ( ) had Quark mentioning "The twist of your tulamak", which was implied to be analogous to "the cut of your jib".}} Comparisons "Healthy as a Rigellian ox" ( ) "Hot as Vulcan" ( ) "Dry as Vulcan" ( ) "Colder than a Breen winter" ( ) "Blind as a stump" ( ) "Bigger than Elvis" ( ) "Rich as Rockefeller" ( ) "Poor as a church mouse" ( ) "Clear as Tabalian glass" ( ) "Busier than an Alvanian beehive" ( ) "Touchier than a raw antimatter pile" ( "Quiet as a Zyznian church mouse" ( ) "Dropping like flies" ( ) "Crystal clear" ( ; ; ) "peaceful as sheep" ( ) "as right as rain" ( ) and }} Also see *slang *Nautical terms *Latin phrases *Biblical quotations External links * * * Category:Linguistics Category:Philosophy Category:Literature de:Liste von Redewendungen